


Unity

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By GoddessAnexSet after Hercules ep "Unchained Heart". On the road to redemption a severely injured warrior princess brings a God to his knees. Ares learns what it truly is to forgive and forget and together, they both discover something unexpected.





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Okay, this is dumb. Ten thousand or more of these have probably been written in six years, so If you don’t know that these characters are not mine, then I’d go out on a limb here and say that you’re seriously delusional. But since I already know that you are I must go ahead and state the obvious. I do not own any of these absolutely Gorgeous (Ares) characters, they belong to renaissance, blah-blah-blah…okay now that that’s over with, let’s just get on with it, shall we? 
> 
> Timeline: This short story takes place sometime after The Hercules Episode: Unchained Heart, but before Xena met Gabrielle. K? Because to tell you the truth, I’m sick and tired of Gabrielle messing EVERYTHING up, so I was too disgusted to write for her at the current time. I just changed the story a little bit. :) 
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this short story to every single one of you who has filled up my mailbox with kind words of encouragement since my first part of Black Roses came out. All of you have been a tremendous support, and have kept me going when I couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. Every sentiment was greatly appreciated, thank-you, with all my heart.

Silently walking along the dusty, barren trail, the warrior princess shivered in despair. She had left everything behind, her life, her army…her love. No, she wouldn’t think about him, he represented everything that she had turned against and she couldn’t let herself go back to him, and it was slowly breaking her heart. Ares. Why did she have to love him so much? Every moment that they had shared together was burned into her mind and flowed within her soul. He was so much a part of her and she of him. And Xena knew that he wasn’t going to let her go that easily. 

 

The past few days had taken a toll on her body and she was beginning to feel the deep fatigue. She had long ago abandoned the war-horse she had taken from Darfus’s camp was now headed towards Tripoli to retrieve her beloved horse, Argo. The bleak, gray morning was quickly fading into a scorching afternoon and the lack of shade and water was not doing much to improve the weary woman’s condition. Still, Xena strode on, determined not to let her pain get the best of her. 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Ares sat slumped over on his throne and quietly watched his raven-haired beauty pad quietly along the lonely road. He knew she wasn’t going to make it. Her breathing was becoming labored and her battle-wounds coupled with exhaustion were rapidly slowing her down. It wouldn’t be long before she fell, and lay crumpled at the side of the trail. 

 

He had been seething all day, raging around his Olympian palace. Yet seeing her like this made him regret every minute of it. He couldn’t watch the woman he had loved for so long slowly die in the middle of nowhere. She would pay for leaving him; yes he’d make sure of that. But for now, all he was worried about was her survival, and with one last glance at his struggling princess, he went to her. 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Xena concentrated on each breath, each step. Her legs felt like lead and each stride was more agonizing than the last. She could feel her eyes become clouded, and knew it wouldn’t be much longer before she lost touch with consciousness but she still had to fight it. There was no one here to help her if she went down. She felt completely and utterly alone, and for the first time in her life she thought she might not make it. Breathe. Step. Breathe. Step… Bright shards of cerulean colored light filled the road ahead of her, as Ares stepped out from the aether. Her last conscious thought was that of him calling out her name as she tumbled to the ground. 

 

Ares picked up the pace when he saw her go down. He raced to her side and gingerly swept his hand across her dirt-covered face. Her breathing was alarmingly sharp and a faint whistle could be heard with every breath she took in. Ares recalled the recent battle, trying to account for all of her injuries. He ran his hand along her waist and up to her-there, her ribs! Underneath the leather corset he could feel the heavy telltale bandaging of badly broken ribs. One of them must be pushing against her lung. He needed to get her out of here, and fast. The God of War leaned over and slipped his arms beneath her body, slowly lifting her limp form into his muscled arms. He glanced lovingly at the beauty in his arms and then the pair vanished from sight. 

 

******************************************************

 

 

The cave was, well, a little less homely than Ares remembered it. It had been years since it had been occupied and dust and cobwebs covered everything in sight. A slight trickle of water could be heard from the back of the large cavern and Ares produced a slight smile, the small waterfall hadn’t dried up and Ares thanked his lucky stars. He took one last glance around before settling Xena down on an old cot. He’d had to bring her here. Word was that Xena’s army was in hot pursuit of her and he knew that they’d search his temples first. 

 

Ares stood and looked at the mess before him. A heat began to spread from his hands and filled the room, and the dust and grime were instantly gone. He lit a fire in the makeshift hearth cut into the stone wall and then moved back to Xena. The war god kneeled before his chosen princess and quietly assessed her damage. Her skin was covered in a sticky layer of crimson and dirt. It looked as if her entire body was bleeding. Several of her ribs were broken and she was dehydrated and malnourished. Ares sighed in disgust. His heart seemed to palpitate faster with every breath. He had never seen her so weak and vulnerable before, and was even more appalled that he was the cause of her pain. 

 

The wounds that she had sustained would leave her body scarred and broken, and he couldn’t stand the thought of it. The first thing he did was gather clean rags and different salves to treat her wounds. He walked over to the fire and picked up a metal bucket from beside it and went to collect water from the falls. 

 

As he walked back towards Xena, his thoughts were in a tumult. He knew he was going to have to heal her.That was just a given. But he knew the gods would disapprove. It was against Olympian law to heal a fatally wounded mortal. But he couldn’t let her die. Not after everything that they had been through together. Not after she had awakened the cold, black heart within him, and opened him up to a passion he never knew before. Not after he had given her his love. 

 

Ares quickly made his way back over to the rickety cot. Xena's condition was getting worse with every second. Her face had become flushed,her body was covered in a sheet of sweat, and she was beginning to thrash about. 'Not much time,' He fretted. Ares got down beside her and began the long and meticulous task of healing his princess. With careful fingers he pried her armor and leathers from her body in a sickening peel. When he looked over her battered body, he knew he'd have to remove her shift, and he knew she'd hate him later. At least she'd be alive to hate him later. As he started to pry the blood soaked shift from her body her eyes fluttered open, and she recoiled in fear. "Wh-what's going on?" she screamed. 

 

Ares quickly pinned her arms to her sides and pushed her back down to avoid her from injuring herself any further. "Xena, shh. Xena, sweet, it's alright." He cooed. 

 

The fear in her eyes subsided as she focused on his smooth voice, and looked into his eyes. "Ares?" "I'm here Xena. Everything's going to be alright now, okay. Just lie still until I finish, love." 

 

Xena's head snapped in his direction but she said nothing. It almost hurt to hear him call her that. She didn't deserve it. Not after she'd hurt him like she did. Not after she'd betrayed his trust, his love. She felt his hands remove her shift and closed her eyes as he began to clean her wounds. 

 

******************************************************

 

 

The God of War listened to the crackling and snapping of the fire as he rocked back and forth on a sturdy, old, wooden rocker. It had been hours since he'd finished cleansing her wounds and he now waited for her to awaken. With a scrape of leather, he rose from the chair and walked over to where she lay. He couldn't stand being away from her any longer. These past few months they had grown apart and he needed contact, he needed to feel her close to him again. Ares leaned down and gently lifted her from the cot up into his arms and strode back over to the rocker. He sat down and nestled her against his body, holding her as one would a sleeping infant. Ares looked down at her beautiful face. He'd almost lost her today. In one day, he had almost lost everything that meant something to him...his feelings, his heart, his love for her. But as he looked down at her soft features, he somehow knew that he would never lose her. He decided right then and there that he'd always be there for her, no matter what. He'd love her for eternity. 

 

Ares let his hand slip down to her chest and let it come to rest just below her collarbone. He could feel the steady beat of her heart and smiled as he leaned his head down to hers. Xena stirred in his arms and looked up at him. She smiled as he tighted the loving embrace he held her in and she turned her eyes to meet his. 

 

"Ares?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

Xena didn't know how to put how she felt into words. She knew somehow that nothing she said would make what she did any better. But still she tried, "I wanted to say thank-you for..." 

 

"Xena, sweet, listen to me. Nothing you could ever do would make me turn away from you. I was so angry with you for leaving me, I thought it meant that you didn't love me anymore. But when I saw you hurt this morning, all of those thoughts vanished from my head, and all that mattered was you, Xena. I couldn't let you die, I refuse to lose the only woman I have ever loved. You hear me, I love you." Ares leaned down to her velvety lips and pressed his against them. He felt a moisture spread down across their cheeks, but was unsure of from who's eyes they fell. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and she deepened the kiss, telling him with her body what her words could not. 

 

When she pulled away, Xena rested her head against his warm chest and Ares gently stroked her silky hair. Her eyelids began to get heavy and she snuggled deeper into his warm embrace. 

 

Ares saw her begin to drift off and smiled. "Xena, I want you to promise me something." 

 

She lifted her eyes to her him. 

 

"Promise me that you won't shut me out of your life, even thought you'll travel a path different from mine. Promise me that you won't forget all that we had, all that we have." 

 

Xena reached an arm up and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him with a passion that she had thought long gone. Ares pulled his head away and waited for her reply. 

 

"I won't forget, Ares. I promise, I will never stop loving you." They smiled a smile only for each others' eyes, and Xena resigned herself to sleep. She had almost drifted off when she heard his rich, masculine voice fill the air. 

 

"Goodnight my love, and don't worry about the future. I'll be there to care for and love you always, and cause you a little trouble, of course!" He felt her smile against his chest and hugged her a little tighter. With one last glance of at the keeper of his heart, the God of War closed his eyes in slumber. 

 

The End


End file.
